Philippe Coutinho
Philippe Coutinho Correia (born 12 June 1992) is a Brazilian international footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder for Liverpool. He joined the club from Inter Milan in January 2013. Liverpool career Coutinho made the switch to Liverpool from Inter Milan on 30 January 2013. In a long-running transfer saga in which Liverpool had to beat off competition from Southampton, Liverpool agreed a fee with Inter reported by English media to be in the region of £8,500,000, however Italian media insist the deal is in excess of £10,000,000. Southampton had reportedly been prepared to pay Inter a higher fee for Coutinho, however Coutinho insisted he was only interested in joining Liverpool. The official signing of Coutinho was delayed by some days as Coutinho required a work permit from the UK Home Office. Coutinho took up the recently-vacated number 10 shirt at Anfield, last worn by Joe Cole. Upon signing, Coutinho enthused: "I'm feeling very happy, it's a very important step in my career and I'm expecting to come here and play good football to give my contribution on the pitch. Liverpool is a great club with great players. We've always heard about Liverpool's history in Brazil. They are the club that have been interested in me and that have showed this interest so I know they believe in me and my football." Coutinho made his debut in a home League game against West Brom on 11 February 2013 as a substitute. Unfortunately it would not be an occasion to remember as the Reds disappointingly lost 2-0. Coutinho made his full debut the following Sunday in a home League tie against Swansea. In a lively performance, he netted his first Liverpool goal shortly after half time. After embarking on a run through the Swansea defence, he took a shot from the edge of the area that crept under keeper Michel Vorm into the back of the net. Liverpool went on to win 5-0, with Coutinho playing the first 60 minutes. On 2 March 2013, Coutinho made his second start for the Reds in an away tie against Wigan, and produced two assists- first a cross for Stewart Downing and then a through-ball for Luis Suarez, before being substituted after 70 minutes in a 4-0 win. Coutinho continued his impressive start to life at Anfield on 16 March 2013 with a goal in a league tie away to Southampton. The goal came on the stroke of half-time with Liverpool trailing 2-0, with Coutinho slotting in a loose ball in the box into the bottom corner. Unfortunately the game was to finish 3-1 to Southampton, but Coutinho completed his first 90 minutes in a Liverpool shirt and was awarded the Liverpoolfc.com journalist's man-of-the-match award. Coutinho added another assist to his name in Liverpool's next game- a 2-1 win away to Aston Villa- as his impressive through-ball from the left flank put Jordan Henderson through on goal to chip the Villa 'keeper. Coutinho continued to receive numerous plaudits post-match for his vision and technique, and he himself spoke of how well he felt he had settled into his new life at Liverpool. His fine form culminated in him being voted the Liverpool player of the month for March 2013 by the Liverpool fans. On 27 April 2013, Coutinho played a starring role in Liverpool's 6-0 win away at Newcastle. Although he failed to get on the scoresheet himself, he provided two assists for his teammates- first for Daniel Sturridge to score Liverpool's third, and then winning the free kick from which Jordan Henderson netted the sixth. He was also heavily involved in the build up play to Henderson's first goal of the match as Newcastle struggled to cope with the young Brazilian's pace, technique and vision. Coutinho earned rave reviews for his performance, and largely based on the strength of this game, he was voted Standard Chartered player of the month for the second month in succession. Coutinho added two more assists to his name on 12 May 2013 in an away 3-1 win over Fulham. His first assist was a shot that deflected into the path of Daniel Sturridge to put Liverpool 2-1 up, and his second was an impressive lob through the Fulham back four with the outside of his boot to again put Sturridge through on goal to complete the scoring. Coutinho then rounded off the season in Liverpool's final game, on 19 May 2013 at home to QPR, by netting the only game of the game. In the 23rd minute, debutant Jordon Ibe teed up Coutinho to fire a powerful shot low into the bottom corner from distance. Coutinho made a steady start to the 2013-14 season, however on 16 September 2013, he was taken off injured with a shoulder injury in an away match against Swansea. He made his comeback on 2 November 2013, as a second half substitute in a 2-0 away defeat to Arsenal. On 23 November 2013, Coutinho started in the Merseyside Derby and opened the scoring just five minutes into the game, controlling a flick on from a Steven Gerrard corner and poking the ball into the net. His next goal came on 26 December 2013 in an away tie with Manchester City. He slotted in at a tight angle to give Liverpool the lead, however the Reds went on to lose the match 2-1. Coutinho produced a much-lauded display on 28 January 2014, as he helped his side claim a 4-0 win over Everton in the 222nd Merseyside Derby. On 8 February 2014, he again produced an impressive display as Liverpool dispatched League leaders Arsenal 5-1 at Anfield. He was commended for his all-round midfield and defensive performance, whilst also contributing to the attacking play and providing an assist for Daniel Sturridge, with a long-range through ball. Four days later, Coutinho scored his third goal of the season, curling it in with his weaker foot from outside the box for the equaliser at Fulham. The match ended 3-2 to Liverpool. On 22 March 2014, Coutinho claimed two assists as Liverpool fought back from 1-0 and 2-1 down to beat Cardiff 6-3 at the Cardiff City Stadium. On 30 March 2014, he netted his fourth goal of the season, collecting a pass from Jon Flanagan before firing a low shot from distance into the far corner of the net. This goal helped Liverpool claim a 4-0 home win over Tottenham. He then scored again on 13 April 2014, firing the winner in Liverpool's 3-2 victory over Man City at Anfield, in what was being billed as a potential title decider. From a throw-in, City captain Vincent Kompany sliced a clearance into the centre of the box, and Coutinho fired a snapshot low past Joe Hart. On 11 May 2014, Coutinho made his 50th appearance for Liverpool, coming on as a second half substitute in Liverpool's end of season clash with Newcastle. The Reds won 2-1, however they finished the season as runners-up to Man City. Honours Individual *Liverpool F.C. Young Player of the Year: 1 (2012-13) *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 2 (March 2013, April 2013) Stats External links * *Philippe Coutinho's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Coutinho Coutinho Coutinho